


More Than Friends

by vLopez01



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vLopez01/pseuds/vLopez01
Summary: The beginning of Peggy and Daniel's relationship.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Kudos: 9





	More Than Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the song "More Than Friends" by Jason Mraz. The story is through Daniel's POV.

We walk together down the street to fetch the lunch order for the office. These buffoons don’t even realize how great she is; they treat her like an ordinary secretary. In the last few months we have become friends with the common factor of being the “outcasts” amongst our peers. Don’t they see how she radiates greatness? This woman, this person, is so much more than what others see. She is not an ordinary woman working a secretary’s job for a bunch of incompetent baboons. She is a federal agent; a hell of a good one. She has seen and done more in her career than all of these men put together, including myself. Can’t see she that I think she is magnificent? 

In the last few months we have gotten closer in our friendship. Relationship? I’m not quite sure. I feel like we have our moments of quiet together. We have dinner together once in a while. Are those dates? I’m not sure. We sit and talk about everything; work, family, past stories before the war, even stories from the war. She knows more about my history than any other person outside of my immediate family. There’s a spark between us. At least, I think there’s a spark. Maybe it’s something that only I feel. Maybe it’s something that I only want. What do I want? Do I love this woman? Without a doubt in my mind. Does she love me? That I cannot answer. I wish I knew the answer. We share so many things in common that I swear she can read my thoughts. I just can’t tell what she thinks about this. 

I must be lost in my own thoughts because I don’t notice right away that she has stopped walking and it calling my name.

“Daniel. Daniel! Are you okay?” Peggy asks me. She is looking at me with a quizzical look on her face, something akin of being concerned.

“Hey. Yeah. Sorry. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You look far and away.” 

Ah nuts. Did she notice me staring at her? I can’t help it. She is mesmerizing.

“Yeah. I’m sorry. I’m fine. I promise.”

She gives me her ‘I don’t believe you, but I will humor you’ look. She continues walking as she starts the conversation again. I will try my hardest to concentrate on her words. Her voice. Her everything.

“I know that we have had our working dinners, which I greatly enjoy. I was just..thinking…maybe….you know…” Peggy stammers while we keep walking. She’s not maintaining eye contact while she’s trying to talk, which is a sign that she is nervous about the conversation at hand. That, and she can’t complete her sentence. 

“Peggy? Are you okay? You know whatever it is you can tell me.” I try to reassure her by taking her hands. I don’t know if she felt it, but I swear I felt sparks. Who’s pulse is quickening? Is it hers? It is mine? Was this okay to do, grab her hands like this? Should I drop them? Why can’t I answer any of the questions going through my head?

I try and move my hands out of hers, but she quickly intertwines our fingers together. She’s wanting to hold my hand. I look at her face and in her eyes I can see her rough demeanor dissolving. I see hope. I see fear. I see compassion. 

“What I’m trying to say Daniel is, I want to let everyone know how happy you make me. I want to walk down the street and hold your hand. I want to be more than friends.”

I almost missed everything that she had said. I swear my brain almost short circuited. She looks around me and drops my hands from hers. Have my hands always felt this heavy? She starts walking up the street at a faster pace and I can barely hear what she is saying as she is walking away.

“Or you know, just forget everything that I have just said. Silly me. We can just forget everything that has just happened in the past 5 minutes. We won’t ever have to speak of this ever again.”

I try to walk faster to keep up with her, but she is darn fast walking in those high heels of hers. 

“Peggy! Stop!”

She stops in her tracks and her head drops. I can see her shoulders snap back and her head pops up. Her resolve is back.

“Are you going to let me have a say?” I ask as I reach her. She doesn’t turn to me, her eyes looking straight ahead as if she is waiting for me to continue talking.

I move myself in front of her and I take in her features. Her jaw is set. Eyes staring straight ahead. Her breathing is deeper, like she’s been running a marathon. My god this woman is beautiful. 

I grab her face in my hands, making sure that my crutch is secure and doesn’t hit her. I don’t know which one of us moves first, but her lips are the softest, most beautiful things I have ever felt. 

She moves back, my eyes still closed and my lips still puckered. I open my eyes and I see the most amazing smile I could ever wish to see. She grabs my face and kisses me again, this one better than the first. 

We break for apart, as air is needed in our lungs. I can’t tell who is smiling the brightest. I grab her hand in mine as we continue to walk down the street. After all, we are in charge of the lunch orders for the office. 

“Would you like to go to dinner tomorrow night? No shop talk. No SSR. No idiots from the office. Just Peggy and Daniel?” I ask as we reach the shop door.

I open the door for her to walk in. As she walks by, she gives me a quick kiss and saunters towards the counter to retrieve the order. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
